gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN Particles
Gundam Nucleus (GN) Particles are exotic particles in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 that are created by a GN Drive. These highly unique and previously unobserved particles are the foundation of Celestial Being's technology, and the cornerstone of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Description & Characteristics Unlike standard-flavor particles of the same class, it is responsive to an unspecified machine-producible interactive force, thus exploited by Celestial Being for a variety of uses as part of an electromagnetic stealth measure to disrupt radar, a physical barrier, propellant for GN Verniers, a coat that improves the cutting ability of physical blades, and to reinforce armor. Another special ability of GN Particles is the reduction of weight, or rather the pull of gravity on mass. This property is used within the atmosphere in order to help the mobility and movement of the mobile suit.MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual Particle Color List & Descriptives At the quantum level, all variations of the GN Drive produce the same GN Particles fundamentally. Their differing visual appearance and other effects comes from the particles being tuned to respond to various wavelengths. For example, Celestial Being's original GN Drives emit their particles at a wavelength corresponding to the green portion of the visible spectrum. Here is a list of all the GN Particle color types in the series and their general properties: *'Green' - Only used and generated by Celestial Being's Original GN Drives(aka solar furnaces). Visually, they become pink when are used in beam form and are generally balanced from a performance standpoint.300 Years Later sourcebook *'Red' - Used by all the known GN Drive Taus(aka imitation solar furnaces) during A.D. 2307. These particles are optimised for beam performance by having high compression rates. However as side-effect of this is that they are toxic to the human body in while in beam formMG 1/100 GNX-603T GN-X manual although these does not extend to their emissions.00 World Report sourcebook The Arche Gundam visually appears to be using this type even in A.D. 2312 although it is not clear whether it only uses the same color with different effects or whether it truly is the same type. *'Golden' - Used by the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, these are exactly identical to the red particles in effect. It is just that they are purposely tuned to appear gold because it was to Alejandro Corner's great preference. *'Orange' - The most commonplace particle type used after A.D. 2311. At this point in time, the Tau Drive particles are no longer poisonous even in beam form due to improvements made to the Tau Drives.2307-2312 Mission Complete sourcebook However it is not clear what their properties are (such as whether they retain the beam potency specialisation of the reds) or specific information about said improvements that was done to the Tau Drives. *'Purple' - These are emitted from ELS-assimilated GN Particle machines. After the assimilation, the GN Particles and beams produced by the once orange GN Tau Drives turn purple in appearance. The same effect applies of green GN Particle devices.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer Information about their specific properties or any possible differences are not known at this point. Quantum Effect While ultra-high concentrations are harmful to humansChall AcusticaRuido ResonanceMarlene Vlady, GN Particles in accelerated Trans-Am can stimulate evolution of quantum brainwaves (Setsuna F. Seiei) and eventually turn them into Innovators. The full extent of the physical changes to the human condition are undefined, but those who are exposed can temporarily detect and/or project their thoughts, feelings, and intentions to other people within a limited area (using the source of the GN Particles as a point of origin). Innovation According to Ian Vashti, Innovation is caused by the GN Particles' special energy state during Trans-Am. He also theorized that it is possible for the effects of this state to be felt regardless of range, and worries that other genuine Innovators has awoken as a result of the Earth Sphere Federation's possession of the technology. He is worried that they will notice this trait and try to use it for military purposes.00V Senki Mission 4, Original source pages:http://img205.imageshack.us/img205/2032/00v2.jpghttp://img96.imageshack.us/img96/958/00v1.jpg; english translation by mike_s_6http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/4853.html Related Subjects *GN Drive *GN Drive Tau *GN Field *Trans-Am System **Trans-Am Burst System *Innovation Pics Gallery References External Links Category:Anno Domini Technology